borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nagamarky
Double Phase Blast I know your busy but i have a favor to ask of you... can you give the page "Double Phase Blast" a workable format? sections and stuff like that... iv'e only come up with a rough draft but i think its a good enough base to make logical sections to be edited... i will try and find the time to do so myself, in the case that you dont get to do it... its cool i only ask because i dont want to mess it up and i know you know how to do it... but im not worried if you cant find the time also, if you can delete the chat between us on that page, it would take away stuff with no intrisic value to borderlands and wiki... when i get the time, i will address the stuff on my talk page... until then know that it was a misunderstanding and i will explain... yes i got guts LOL but that is not what it was about :) P.S. that was a good re-edit of dramatic entrance... i thought that it was getting LONG also LOL I am the best robot 09:37, January 4, 2011 (UTC) p.s. i just seen your summary for your re-edit of dramitic entrance... you do have very good skills as an admin... i agree completely... the changes i made were mostly for the exact same reason... The false assumption of killing something is completely correct... its the exact reason i reworded your "manageable damage" entry... because managable damage is very subjectable and implies low damage with the false assumption that you havent killed anything and cant manage a more moderate damage intake LOL ending it at "mortal danger" is the best, all around, solution that takes out longer explanations and includes damage that you cant handle... bravo The shield regen thing was just to differentiate between the normal waiting for recharge delay to end and girl power which works with a Double Phase Blast... This is a fine point that is very long winded to explain, so i tried with a quick reword but i cant see a concise way to put it... hence the new page of Double Phase Blast... Thanks for helping to make dramatic entrance THE most hottest topic on wiki for days... just kidding LOL It looks great... I am the best robot 10:11, January 4, 2011 (UTC) talk page issues i left a message for you on my talk page... want to know what you think I am the best robot 08:27, January 5, 2011 (UTC) retraction You can remove all the comments yourself (and nobody can complain about it - just remember that if you choose to remove a conversation permanently from the page, you cannot quote from it either). Forum threads are in the public domain, and all posts on forums should remain. If you wish to have a user retract his/her posts, then you will have to contact the user on your own; you only have full autonomy over your userpages, not the forum space. 08:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : You misunderstood me, i only wish to delete the conversation between us on "double phase blast" namely the pharagraph from you on the fact that it was moved, etc. and my comments to you below that... as far as im concerned that was more or less just us chatting... i did not mean to imply that i would delete other peoples comments on the strategy, etc. (good or bad LOL)... is the best way to do that just make a new forum, or can i just delete it with your understanding? I am the best robot 08:50, January 5, 2011 (UTC) STOP EDITING MY POSTS. Cutting my paragraph into parts and disappearing the first half will not help with your credibility as far as I am concerned. Neither will disfiguring my signature and throwing the piece of junk that remains of my post back onto my talkpage. For the sake of said credibility, I would suggest moving forum discussion into so that they can still be referred to without appearing on the page. Dr F has already helped with that on the forum thread in question. 09:30, January 5, 2011 (UTC) im totally new ok dude... listen please that is not how it happened i dont know the in's and out's of this wiki i cleaned out my talk page and commented to your message (on my talk page)... i actually figured you would see that i edited it and check it out i erased the parts of your post that other people wouldnt really understand after i deleted my talk page... the parts about it being in my control, and no one can complain etc. after waiting 5 minutes or so, i figured that you wouldnt see it so i copied and pasted it to your talk page so you would... that is what messed up your signature... apparently some people can complain at what i do on my talk page LOL just kidding (had to jump in the open door LOL) Im not actually TRYING to piss you off... just DOING a good job i guess LOL... I realize that i have a long way to go to get proper formats and etiquette... i'm just trying to contribute... so far the copy/paste thing works MOST of the time but i obviously need to learn code or something... can you provide a link or something for me? the help edit page didnt help alot although i only tried it when the edit button was acting up... if you can, just chock it up to growing pains on my part... (i dont want to explain all the stuff that happened) as far as the credibility thing is concerned... you only need to look at things i have posted for users as a reference... the chat between me and admins is just that... chat i have no problem with authority as long as its respectfull... i do apologise for getting my "back up" (new zealand term, my wife is a maori) with warblades comment about "are we done here, rolling eyes"... i have encountered arrogant admins before and i transferred some of that frustration to him, and although i didnt think a few edits warrented that, i did overreact... i also understand you guys are under constant attack and stress, so i would not wish to add to it... sometimes arrogance is a quality that is good in admins, but i prefer the ones that "dont put up with it" instead... That why i bug the pandora out of you, because i sence that... i am of the same breed, and as such, i dont really give a cl4p-tp (dripping with sarcastic humor, as only he could) of my credibility... its up to them to see, rather than me to explain because an explanation would only deminish the fact that actions speak louder than words... I am the best robot 10:59, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : I have a watchlist, I track all my conversations; there is rarely a need to duplicate conversations across forum threads or talk pages. If you wish to duplicate content nonetheless, edit in source mode (top-right corner of the edit box) and copy the code instead of just the words which appear. Also, consider typing in paragraphs, not in line-broken sentences. Helps to keep conversations compact. 11:30, January 5, 2011 (UTC) KOOL KOOL... i checked the source code thingy like twice... however, i was looking for something else (looking for the the line you made seperating the "double phase blast" page from your comment on why you moved it, and didn't see anything). one of my week points is proper spelling and proper grammer... i work on the spelling a bit (mostly check a search to give me a clue LOL)... but i have not found ANY online help on grammer so i use ... for comma's and punctuation. it at least gets the message accross but its my weakest point... BTW i had whole sentances on how you as an admin SHOULD save every page even though it would take me a year to search for anything meaningfull about borderlands and such LOL but i left all that cl4p-tp out... i definately should learn more about the source edit... hopefully we will have this type of meaningful convo in futurama (im not on a bender... i swear) check out how "Double Phase Blast" is fleshing out and let me know what you think... if you gots the times... Till you have no time for me, ill see ya later LOL once i get done once i flesh out my page (Double Phase Blast)... what is the edicate of putting links to strategy onto certain pages? my plan is to link key skills to the strategy... just thought i would run it by you first i greatly appriciate the bullet points on dramatic entrance, and it would take alot of thought to link it to "Double Phase Blast" properly... Side note: i wouldnt do it until "Double Phase Blast" was properly prepared for a good forum/discussion... side side note: how do i show minimum build? level 66 for a "Double Phase Blast" strategy? ill check the code on veggienatter? roland build (though from what i can remember, i didnt see anything) skills besides dramatic entrance would be easier to link (radiance and such) that wouldn't interfere with the content... i still feel that a "Double Phase Blast" is unique in the game and althougth i agree that it is a strategy, it probably should be linked to skills that pertain to it... if not i would settle for one skill being linked to it for a serious researcher finding it... anyway its a mute point for like a month till i get it fleshed out properly... feel free to criteque it for false assumptions and such... I am the best robot 13:42, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : Giving such strategies capitalised names is not going to work well with the existing pages. Look at the current state of Dramatic Entrance: no capital letters and "Double Phase..." this or that, just simply stating how phase blasts can be used outside of phasewalk. You are glorifying your own strategy by putting it in quotes and capitalising the first letters, when any player can simply mash the action skill button and pull it off. : With regards to "linking skills to a strategy", that's not going to work either, because there is no grand epic strategy deserving of its own article. Not even if you spend the next two months working on your forum page. Why? Because it is not a specific part of the game, it's how you use it. If it is of enough significance (and by enough significance I mean as determined by the majority of players and the community at large, not just you) then it will be added merely as a note, such as my fleshing out of Dramatic Entrance. That is all the attention that I will grant such contributions. : I cannot supervise your work on your forum page all the time - strictly speaking, I "don't have time for" overseeing most of my watchlist. But if it is important enough, then I will make time. And to that end, there is no need to ask for my permission to do everything. Just do it, but be prepared to be reverted/shot if you break something. : This is all just my take on the matter, of course. If you think it deserves more/better, then you may ask the wiki admins. Oh, by the way, I'm not an admin. 16:29, January 5, 2011 (UTC) how goes it? i seen that you looked at Double Phase Blast :) what do you think? can you make improvements? nice wording on the radiance and phoenix btw :) ill prolly use that... kinda got the hang of things LOL... still growing... i do have a question to ask you... is it proper edicate to make links from pages to strategy? as in... Notes: *This is a synergy for the tactic of double phase blast i dont want to just link everything to my page, but maybe a few skills... either way... im gunna wait for that because i wanna see if anyone is even intrested... I will tell you this... its fun as hell to play LOL I am the best robot 13:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : Read my reply to your previous post. And no, it is not the proper etiquette to link to strategies. There are no articles for strategies, and I for one hope there will never be. If there is a way to improve efficiency in using a skill, e.g. Dramatic Entrance, then it shall be added in a very short and concise manner as a note like I have done with Dramatic Entrance. Observe that there is no mention of a specific strategy name, just a statement on how it can be refined. That is all that should be done; no copypasting your entire forum to all the skill pages, no linking to your forum from all the skill pages, nothing. 14:16, January 6, 2011 (UTC) told you i was a newb i just found the page i should be on to communicate to you... ya i didnt see any of that... thanks for the advice on the edit of pages... you can understand my misunderstanding of you being an admin since you move the "double phase blast" page with a message/warning plus a warning about editing warblade on my talk page... i do think its cool that a user is helping admins do stuff... it actually speaks miles to the fact that you are not arrogant, but more factual... one thing i would say to that... be a bit more carefull with new users since they no nothing of where you are comming from, both in regards to edicate/details of wiki and warnings that you give... all that i am saying is explain more in your warnings to new users... it will work well for you in the end... anyway, i am glad to meet a person who cares about borderlands and what goes into this wiki... i have seen posts of people saying that it has good info but the details are kinda off... makes me want to scream "do your part then and edit stuff"... when i meet a person who takes the time to "hash out details" it is cool... why havent you applied to become an admin? you definately should be one, DUDE you are not only consice but you are not arrogant and "dont take IT" from others... The best admins are of the stuff you are made of... just a thought:) : Because I have no intention of applying. 14:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : : : Nagamarky is the Batman of the wiki. He shows up to an article, throws smoke bombs, fixes it and then the last editor is left hogtied on the floor for when officer *doctor, cough* F shows up. NOhara24 06:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC) "^ just seen that ^" I would seriously advise against seeing a doctor that makes you cough (bad personal experience http://wiki.answers.com/Q/Why_does_a_doctor_hold_your_testicles_while_you_cough). Next time, I want a female. I am the best robot 09:59, January 12, 2011 (UTC) New Page Idea hiya nagy, how do you link a discussions page to a forum? i want to make a "community forum: value per point" for each class and each skill that anyone can edit as if they were the author. With a discussion page for comments and a contribution section for signatures. I see WAY to many comments about how peeps think that this is better, that is a waste of points, etc. I would like to create an outlet for everyone to edit their point of view right into the page by changing the content. I realize this may be a nightmare to check for vandalism but I am willing to monitor it myself with admins keeping an eye out. This may not be possible, but i am willing to give it a go. For example: The skill bash in brick's tank tree can daze opponents with melee attacks. IMO this is utterly useless since you are trying to kill whatever you attack at the time and they have recovery time each time you hit. But someone out there might not agree and delete what i write about it and say that "bash is useful for large groups by going from one to another" and post on the discussion page to explain, instead of reacting to what i posted by a long comment. does that make sense? either way, its gonna be a huge project. Is the watercooler the best place for such a "community forum", or should it be elsewhere? I would state that edits can be made as if they are the author but, is it even possible with the rules as they are? Wiki is kinda weird that way LOL I am the best robot 13:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : It's not a huge "project" if it's a forum thread - it will only be a prospectively long forum thread. You can post on skills' talk pages - and talk pages only - if you wish to be shameless instead of waiting for people to speak up on their own accord. Watercooler only. 14:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Kool, thanks. I only meant huge given my schedule. Not sure about the shameless for posting on skills' talk pages (because they are never read anymore?, my best guess). Anyway, do you link a discussions page to a forum by making a forum to discuss on?, my best guess. LOL sry such a newb at wiki, just tell me to go away. I am the best robot 08:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : Start off by creating a forum thread for people to begin discussion. If it gets enough response and activity, it will appear on the wiki's Hot Spots via the Wiki Activity button (the thing which replaced the News Feed) and hopefully snowball from there. No posting on any talkpages of the sort is required. Go away. 08:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Whew, I'm back. That little trip was fun, tell me to go away again :p I am the best robot 09:14, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Gun Hello there Nagamarky, My names CHAOTIC and i neew a favor of you. You own a Gun the i need you to duplicate for me. Ive searched high and low for this gun, and I cant find it to save my life. The 'Atlas Pearl Aries' with or without the scope. If you are willing to duplicate that gun for me, you will be helping a great cause..... ME POUNDING THE GAME!!!!!!!! So if you want to help you can contact me at my XBL GT; xCHAOTIC D3MONx. Thank you for taking time out to read this. : I only play on PC. Create a subheader and sign your posts when posting on talkpages. 11:34, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Sig? Your sig looks really awesome, but I am no wiki geek and need help making a sig...Now I read over the rules of using a sig here but is there any websites that I can go that gives step-by-step instructions of how to manipulate images (such as your scorpio) into a sig? P.S. lucky enuf to come across a Stampeding Spattering today in Circle of Duty, so I'm good for the trade, thx anyways. P.S.S. you mentioned on your profile page that "pre-1.41 items have been scaled to new levels". Now I'm not sure what that means, because the guns that it leads me to still show them as lvl 60-61 items. Does that mean that you went in willowtree and changed the stats so that it's now level 68-69 items or...? Riceygringo 04:48, January 20, 2011 (UTC) You may refer to my sig pages, or those of any other user, for samples. Do note that the signature reference page /sig/ref can be replaced by any page you want, e.g. it can be /sig2, but preferences must match the address. Check the [ ] Custom signature box to activate your sig. P.S. Sure. If there are other weapons you are looking for, let me know. P.P.S. Yes I did. 06:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Idea Ok totally unrelated to my question above, but I am flipping through the weapon pages when I had an idea. Would you think it's a good idea to state which part of the gun do the unique effects originate from. snip I'm no expert at gun parts but I think if that is added to every page it would be very easy to see at a glance which guns could spawn with multiple unique parts. What do you think?Riceygringo 00:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I am trying to compile a list here, and the only guns with possible multiple unique parts are here. Not all guns with the same manufacturer but different unique part types will spawn together, so it would be more accurate to list those which can. 04:44, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I think your list is very detailed but it's an eyeful trying to look through the list, wouldn't it be better if it's split onto the weapon pages themselves? It will only take 1 line each page and could be more accessible than having all of it stuffed into 1 page. P.S. I am a html noob and my sig is too big vertically, how do I adjust the vertical size? 05:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - there is already a page for this:Mechanics) ps - align center doesnt play well with sigs List is not meant to be a standalone, it's just my data. I hope it will eventually split into the respective weapon and weapon mechanics pages once the compiling is done. 06:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) fixed your sig, work from there if you like it and change/revert if you don't :you _should_ be able to edit your sig page now. ::Excellent =D! thx for the sig. I think the "Multiple Unique Parts" is already pretty much spread into the gun pages already. Most trivia sections already includes "Can spawn with xxx accessory/scope/barrel, giving it the blahblahblah effect". I'm referring to the original gun (just the barebone gun, no extra), indicating on the page what part of the gun gives the red text effect. ::E.g. Ironically, if I go to the Atlas Cyclops page, I would have no clue that the red text comes from the scope. HOWEVER, I would have to look at the Kyro's Power page ("May spawn with the Atlas Cyclops Scope") to understand that it's a special scope. Kind of awkward if I have to go to a different weapon page to receive the information. Riceygringo 16:09, January 22, 2011 (UTC) cyclops will always spawn with that scope. power will only very rarely spawn with that scope. belongs on power page and parts does not belong in trivia, please remove it where you see it or move it to mechanics if legendary. it does not need to be stated if the part may spawn on any weapon of that type for example masher/revolver. 22:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I think I am being misunderstood here. Even in the Masher page I would have to read the trivia section to realize that it's an accessory. I think it would help new players who doesn't understand the game mechanics. This is my proposed change on the Infobox weapon (Masher) Infobox_weapon rarity color = Common model = RV10 Savage Masher accuracy = 72.1 rateoffire = 1.3 magazine = 2-6 and add a line to the template part = Accessory or for Legendaries such as Cyclops Unique part = Scope For Anarchies: part = Accessory Just making a proposal here, because I personally have no clue as to where the effects of most guns come from. If you don't think it's neccessary, I'll drop it 16:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. P.S. the Anarchy is a special case where the weapon's base stats (low accuracy) spawns the title (Anarchy), but which in turn forces an accessory (Double) which is not unique to the weapon title/type itself. 18:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :either/both of you please check my work. 22:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :: changed to acc5_Maliwan_Hellfire 23:19, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :: My point here is, there's quite a few talk pages where it involves 1 guy finding a gun with multiple unique parts. Then followed by 2 or 3 "It's Modded" quotes, before someone else confirms the find. I think this will clear up some of the confusion. 02:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) The new info box looks excellent 04:48, January 24, 2011 (UTC) skill trees Hi. i was wondering how to post a skill tree for the hunter. I wanted to post a skill build in the forums. If you could help it would be great and make my job easer. littlemanSMG 01:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : On the character build page, you can find a list of templates for each character. On the editing page, click the "Source" button on the right side of the toolbar to switch to the source view. Then copy the template code over at the bottom of the Mordecai Build page to the desired section in your build page and adjust the values to the desired skill level (e.g. Trespass=3). 01:32, January 25, 2011 (UTC) One more question.. Since I'm camping here, I've noticed multiple places where it says: "no lvl 69 items may be found off enemies", but today for some unknown reason the Crimson Shorty dropped this for me (excuse the lack of more evidence that this isn't modded but I usually don't look before I loot). Could you verify for me whether the "items" mean only lvl 69 weapons cannot be found? 01:43, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : I cannot prove or disprove. Do link me to pages which make that claim and I'll try sorting it out there. The only lv69 grenades I've found are in ammo vendors in the main game, while DLC vendors cap at 50+. 09:47, January 26, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, I have no way of proving it either, the best way I can think of is to use fraps to record any future Loot Midget kills I do in order to prove that enemies (possibly only loot midgets) DO in fact drop level 69 items. I am totally fine with farming the Crimson Shorty as I do plenty of armory runs. However is it possible that you do a few runs as well in hopes of verifying this claim? My words are worth about as much as dirt on these pages... I can't think of many pages off the top of my head, but there is one where I asked you in the "Is this Modded" page where level 69 items can be found. You responded by pointing out only ammo vendors. Jesus...I hate how auto-login logs me out randomly every few days.. 16:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : As far as I've seen, lv69 grenades from main game ammo vendor only, lv55 coms from any medical vendor and the relevant enemies, lv69 weapons from any weapon vendor only. Then again, I stand corrected with this grenade mod in question. I will farm the midgets. Check your cookie validity-expiry duration. 16:11, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Well this is huge...Some of the so called modded weapons may have been legit after all, this happened on my first try on the Crimson Shorty... : Crimson Shorty 1 : Crimson Shorty 2 : Crimson Shorty 3 : I did an extra screenshot to show that it is indeed the chest that it spawns, I was quite surprised to get it on the first try, let alone TWO level 69 items...I have yet to verify whether this is the case for all the loot midgets or just the Crimson Shorty (The other ones never drops anything for me except the Truxican Wrestler) 23:21, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Just curious as to why you removed all those links to the compiled quotes on youtube that the anon had put up. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 08:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : Video was not specific to any character, and is not full list of quotes. 09:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC)